A change for the best, a Finnceline comic!
by xFinncelinex
Summary: Marceline decides she wants to be with Finn for the rest of her life, but she doesn't want to turn Finn and make him suffer through being a vampire. What will she do? Finnceline fans only! Incomplete comic! Chapter 3 now out here - /s/9140032/3/A-change-for-the-best-a-Finnceline-comic also,,, releasing 1 chapter per day! So stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1: Movie Night!

A change for the best

Chapter 1: Movie Night

Marceline set floating above her couch, just like any other day, watching her television. Not much happened here in the land of Ooo, what with Finn and Jake killing anything with even an ounce of evil in it. Even peppermint butler was dead by their hands now. She stretched herself out and floated towards the kitchen. "Hmm, what to eat today? Red, red or more red?" Marceline sighed, "Sometimes I wish I could eat real food..." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Marceline had a suspicion she knew who it was. She flung open the door and there stood Jake the dog and Finn the human, cheerful as ever.

It's been a good 2 years since the Lich incident, and Finn had already grown slightly taller than Marcy. He was 16 now, and she wasn't used to looking up at Finn, so she usually just floated a couple inches above him.

"Hey Marceline! We found this awesome canyon, and by the looks of it, it's never been explored! Want to come along?" Finn asked with excitement. "Sorry guys," Marceline sighed, "I can't go out in the sun, remember?" "Oh glob,  
yeah. Sorry Marce." Finn said, disappointed.

"Why don't we ever hang out anymore," Jake said to lighten the mood,  
"Just the three of us?" "Well, you're welcome to come over any time, I'm kind of lonely here with only the mice and spiders to keep me company." Said Marceline. "Maybe I could get a movie for us! I heard Heat Signature 3 was out!" Exclaimed Finn. "That sounds great!" Said Marceline, with a cheerful smile.

As Finn sped off to the nearest kingdom to find HS3, Marceline and Jake went inside. Jake walked right to the kitchen and flung open the refrigerator. "Help yourself!" Said Marceline, sarcastically.  
"I was planning to!" Joked Jake. Marcy turned over in midair and looked out the window. She hoped Finn would get back soon, she didn't know how much longer she could stand being alone with Jake. Little did she know, Jake was having these same thoughts!

Meanwhile, as Finn was running to the candy kingdom, he met up with Choose Goose. "Hey Choose Goose!" Yelled Finn, "You wouldn't happen to have Heat Signature 3, would you?" Choose Goose looked puzzled. "Heat Signature 3? I know not what you mean! Although if you're keen, you can look in my wagon and see! And if you find it, it's yours for free!" Finn chuckled at CG's little rhyme. "CG, do you give everything out for free?" Finn asked, as he tossed aside a strange necklace from the wagon. "Only to you, my brave her-oo!" Replied Choose Goose. "That's bunk CG. Oh, I found it! Here's some gold from a dungeon, I feel bad just taking this!" Finn gave CG 20 gold coins and started to run back to Marceline's house. If he hurried, he could be there in 15 more minutes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret's Out!

A change for the best

Ch. 2: The secret's out!

As Finn sprinted as fast as he could back to Marceline's house,  
he couldn't help but worry how lonely she was. Finn had Jake,  
PB had Rainicorn, even Ice King had Gunter. But Marceline was all alone in that cave of hers. When he thought about it,  
he felt bad for her. She couldn't even visit while anyone was awake, since she had to sleep during most daylight hours.  
As the cave came within sight, Finn slowed down to think about some things. Sure, he had been rejected by PB before. He was over that now, and they basically had nothing between them.  
Finn and Flame Princess decided that it was best that they were just friends. They couldn't even touch each other, let alone...  
You know... Make cabbage. Finn blushed at the thought. He hadn't ever thought that Marceline could ever be a good girlfriend for him.  
She's not a princess, she doesn't have any special powers,  
(besides turning into a giant demon.) she's almost just like him. He thought long and hard about this, before stepping onto her doormat.  
But before Finn could place his hand on the doorknob, the door flew open and Marceline lunged herself into his arms. "Took you long enough!" said Marceline, frustrated. "Come on, lets put in the movie! Jake even made snacks!" Marceline led Finn inside and she sat down on the couch. There was an assortment of strawberries,  
ice cream, popcorn and cherry pie, all on a silver plate. "Bon Appetit!"  
Said Jake proudly. "How'd you get all this done in half an hour?" Asked Finn,  
amazed. "Well, I stretched my head over to Tree Trunks' and asked for a pie, I picked some fresh strawberries, picked up some ice cream from the ice cream guy, and popped some popcorn at our tree house. I wanted this to be a special night." Jake said, with a wink. Finn wasn't sure what the wink was about, but he knew he wouldn't like it.  
He pushed the copy of HS3 into the television and sat back on the couch. Usually Marceline just floats above it, but for some reason tonight she was sitting flat on the cushions. As Finn watched her suck the red from a strawberry, he asked her "So, like, can you taste that? Or does it just make you full?" Marceline giggled. "Well, imagine I poked a hole on your tooth and put milk into it.  
Would you be able to taste that?" "I dunno. I guess that's one thing to try when I get home!" Finn replied. They both shared a laugh for a while and continued watching the movie. About half way through the movie, a scene came on where the captain of the sub confessed his love for a passenger. "Jeez," Finn complained, "these movies are so unrealistic!" "Haha, yeah..." Marceline replied, "So stupid." After a bit of silence Jake said, "I think I hear, like, an evil duck or something.  
Be right back." as he left the room. As Finn and Marceline sat together alone, neither one of them knew what to say. "Marce..." Finn started, with a sigh, "I feel really bad that you have to be here all by yourself. I wish I could keep you company." "That's really sweet Finn, It's nice knowing I've got people who care about me." Marceline said sadly. "No." Finn said,  
startling Marceline. "I do more than care about you. I realized that on the run back. All of the relationships in my life were bunk. But now I just... I just want to stay here forever so you won't be lonely anymore.  
I want to adventure with you and laugh together. I want to be more than friends." Finn said, with a sigh of relief. After about 30 seconds of silence, Finn looked up, expecting Marceline to be disgusted. Her face had a look of shock, and she didn't have any words. When she saw Finn start to get upset, she reached up and put her hand on his face. Slowly, they both leaned in, and their lips brushed each other. Marceline felt so stupid,  
having all she ever needed right in front of her the whole time. She pulled him in softly, and locked lips with the hero for the first time. It was a new feeling for Finn, who had never actually kissed a girl without getting burned. He was enjoying it, but knew he had to pull back out of respect. As they ended the kiss,  
they both smiled before hearing a voice. "About time." Said Jake, standing in the doorway. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Date!

A change for the best

Ch. 3: Date Night!

"I dunno man, am I making a mistake?" Said Finn, pacing around the room.  
"No way brother, this'll be the best thing to ever happen to you!"  
Jake said encouragingly. "You just wait, you'll forget about Peebles and Flame Princess in no time." "Well, you saying their names doesn't help."  
Finn complained. "How's my hair?" "Dude, you're wearing a hat. It doesn't matter." Said Jake. "Just go get her, shes all over you already. It'd take a globload to mess this up." "Ok, I will. Thanks Jake. Oh, wait..." Finn started, "What if this gets out of control? What if... Tier 15 happens?"  
"Don't let it happen, you're not even legally old enough yet. Ooo restriction is 17, and your birthday is 5 months away. Just be careful and take it slow,  
okay?" Said Jake, putting his hand on Finn's shoulder. "Alright, I'll try."  
Said Finn, as he walked out the door. Arriving at Marceline's place, Finn went over exactly what he was going to do. "Okay. First, we walk to the candy kingdom. Then, we go to her favorite restauraunt. Oh glob, where am I supposed to be going again? I can't ask her, then I'd look inconsiderate. This is so hard! It went over easier in my head!" Finn was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Marceline open the door. She was wearing a stunning black dress with red ribbon, and part of her hair was tied up in a ponytail, while the rest was left to hang.  
She was wearing red heels and was obviously wearing a bit of makeup to cover her bite marks. Finn had to make sure his jaw wasn't touching the ground before saying, "Wow, Marceline. I've never seen you look so...  
Algebraic!" Marceline chuckled. "Thanks. So where are you taking me?"  
"Well... To your favorite restaurant of course!" Finn said hesitantly.  
"How'd you know I love The Candy Garden?" Marceline asked. 'Oh, so THAT'S her favorite restaurant...' Finn thought to himself. 'Good thing she said something.' "Well, you know, hero's instinct." Finn said, saving himself from embarassment. "Finn, I'm just kidding. I was testing you.  
You should really learn more about a girl before taking her out to her "favorite restaurant." You're lucky you're cute." Said Marceline, grabbing Finn by the pack and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, I'll take us somewhere." Said Marceline, as she lifted off the ground. They flew for about 10 minutes, taking in the sights, getting to know each other better.  
They landed in the vampire kingdom, and Marceline led Finn to a restaurant,  
who's name he couldn't even try to pronounce. "How do you even say that?" Asked Finn. "Who knows, they just have good food." Chuckled Marceline. They went inside and ordered a table for two. "One for the Queen and her new King!" Exclaimed Marceline. Suddenly it got so quiet you could hear a pen drop. "Right away my queen." Said the waiter, as he led the couple to a table that already had diners in it. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, the Queen needs this table." Said the waiter to the diners. They started to get up, without asking any questions, when Marceline said, "No, It's fine. We can wait. Enjoy your dinner!"  
Said Marceline as she walked back to the lobby. "See, 'Queen' isn't just a title!"  
Marcy whispered to Finn, with a laugh. He didn't know she was actually queen of the vampire kingdom. After a long wait, they finally got a table with an apology from the waiter. As they sat down, they were immediately bombarded with delicious food, all on the house from the chef. Finn insisted that they pay for all this wonderful food, but Marceline told him they couldn't afford it anyway. After dessert, they were both full and tired. As they got up, thanked the waiter and the chef, and began to walk outside, they noticed that almost no one was in the restaurant. They stepped outside and saw that the sun was almost up.  
"Oh glob, there's no way I can fly us home from here before the sun comes up!"  
Says Marceline, in a panic. "Here, lets take cover under that tree." "All day?"  
Finn asked. "No, only until we can find a nice vampire with a spare umbrella."  
Marceline told him. They both sat under the tree, Marceline's head in Finn's lap,  
pulling grass and talking about random things to pass the time. Eventually, someone came by and lent them an umbrella. "Thank you sir!" Said Finn, as they walked out the kingdom's gates. As they arrived at Marceline's doorstep, she said "Man, I am really tired. I think I had one too many." "We didn't even drink any alcohol!" Exclaimed Finn. "Blood has a small amount of alcohol in it, so vampires can get drunk if they drink too much. The more you know!" Marceline said with a laugh. "I had a great night. Let's do it again soon, ok?" "Ok Marceline, I promise." Said Finn. She grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss, then stepped inside. "I love you." She said, as she closed the door. "I love you too Marceline." Finn said, stepping off of her doorstep. 


End file.
